Antes de que muera
by Valz4
Summary: Nunca me he parado a pensar cuando y como moriría, ni antes de mis once años de edad, ni después de ellos. Siempre creí, fervientemente en la frase "Vive cada momento. Ama cada minuto." Con mis 17 años y mi condición aun sigo creyendo y aplicando esa frase a mi vida.


Titulo: "Antes de que muera…"

Género: Drama/Romance.

Autora: Zswagger-Lovatic.

Antes de que muera…

Prologo.

Nunca me he parado a pensar cuando y como moriría, ni antes de mis once años de edad, ni después de ellos.

Siempre creí, fervientemente en la frase "Vive cada momento. Ama cada minuto." Con mis 17 años y mi condición aun sigo creyendo y aplicando esa frase a mi vida.

"LIVE EVERY MOMENTS.

LOVE EVERY MINUTE".

Cap.01 Yo soy…

_"Momentos… Este es uno de ellos_.

—¿Atsuya?—escucho a lo lejos.

_… Sin duda este es uno… Y como cualquier momento, todo puede cambiar en segundos"._

—¡Atsuya!—volvió a llamas alzando un poco la voz para que el aludido lo escuchase.

El joven peli-rosa salió bruscamente de su trance, dándose media vuelta y enfocando su mirada en su amigo de largos cabellos azul turquesa.

—No me estas escuchando.—replico ofendido.

—Si te estaba escuchando.—respondió.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos y lanzando una mirada retadora.

Un corto silencio se instalo en la pequeña y poco iluminada habitación.

—No te estaba escuchando.— confesó al verse descubierto.

—Pregunte si ya tienes la lista.— dijo cansado, como si ya lo hubiese repetido muchas veces.

—No, aun no.— respondió clavando sus orbes grises en el sucio suelo de madera.

—Esta podría ser la primera cosa en la lista.— propuso. Pero luego, su traviesa mirada almendrada se volvió triste, apareciendo en ella un destello de preocupación.—¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?—cuestionó. Con la esperanza de que su amigo entendiese de qué se trataba esto, tal vez se arrepentiría y no había mejor momento que este.

—Yo quiero.— dijo, y luego se dio media vuelta quedando de frente a ese polvoriento espejo. Con su dedo comenzó a quitar la suciedad del frío cristal.

—Entonces.-hablo.-vamos.-suspiro con cansancio.

—¡Espera!—le detuvo.-Si hago esto con una persona que no conozco, ¿eso me convertiría en una zorra?—añadió. El peli-azul sonrió con ternura ante la ingenua pregunta de su amigo.

—Por supuesto que no, cariño.—respondió de manera maternal.-Te hace sentir vivo.-añadió y luego lo tomo de la mano susurrando un suave "Vamos".

Ambos salieron, dejando detrás una pequeña y desordenada habitación, con poca iluminación, suelo de manera sucia y un polvoriento espejo en el cual estaba grabada la palabra "Sexo", remarcada por un dedo pálido y una decisión.

Debía admitir, que Kazemaru Ichoruta era rápido con esto, pues ya se encontraba muy enganchado a ese chico castaño. Se besaban con pasión, lujuria. Como si el mundo fuese a terminar en cualquier minuto.

El peli-rosa observo al chico sentado a su lado. Era un joven muy peculiar, su piel lívida daba la apariencia de ser suave, su cabello escarlata (ese era uno de sus singularidades más notables) y sus ojos verdes que simulaban ser esmeraldas. Debía admitir lo obvio, el chico era bastante atractivo. Observo cada una de sus expresiones, pudo notar como su rostro se contraía en una mueca de incomodidad. Entonces pensó que se trataba de él y del hecho que le incomodaba que le estuviese mirando. Aparto la mirada.

—Oh, no. No empiecen.— protestó.—No vamos a verlos hacer eso.— se levanto de su asiento y le ofreció la mano al peli-rosa.—Vámonos a otra parte.-dijo. Atsuya correspondió al gesto, tomando su mano y levantándose de su asiento.

Sin soltarle lo guió hasta la pequeña, pero funcional cocina, allí soltó la mano del peli-rosa y se acerco al refrigerado.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?-ofreció abriendo y rebuscando en los gabetines.—Tenemos soda, agua y jugo de naranja.-añadió. Espero unos minutos, no recibió respuesta. Cerró la puerta del electrodoméstico para ver a su compañero. Su sorpresa fue excitante, el niño albino estaba muy cerca de él, observándoles con esos cautivantes ojos gris turquesa.

—¿Quieres besarme?-dijo. Y más que una pregunta, sonó como una propuesta. Como si, con signos de interrogación intentara maquillar un atrevido "Bésame".

—¿Puedo hacer eso?-preguntó. Él sabía perfectamente que podía, y que la respuesta era afirmativa. Pero quería escucharlo salir de sus labios.

El menor asintió.

El peli-rojo sonrió de una manera lasciva y con lentos y sutiles movimientos comenzó a besar los rosados labios del otro. Atsuya correspondió al suave contacto de una manera torpe e insegura. El peli-rojo comenzó a aumentar la velocidad convirtiendo lo que suponía ser un simple contacto en un beso fogoso y demandante.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en aquella cama ancha, con sabanas y mantas igualmente blancas. Enfoco su mirada en él y se percató que también lo estaba observando. Entonces quiso llevar la delantera, lo beso, había llegado allí por una razón y quería terminar ya.

El peli-rojo correspondió, acercando más al chico, poco a poco lo fue acostando en la cama y se posiciono sobre él. Se separó y lo observo, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, quizá tendría miedo pero sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos le decían que no quería hacer esto. Que lo hacía por obligación. Entonces, se levantó de la cama.

—No.-dijo el peli-rojo sentándose en la cama.

—¿Sucede algo?-pregunto el peli-rosa incorporándose en la cama, cerca del otro joven.

—¿Estás seguro…-lo miro de frente.—que quieres seguir?-preguntó.

—Yo…-dudo un momento.—Si. Si quiero.-

—¿En serio? Porque yo creo que no.-dijo arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué? Eso no es…-

—¿Qué? ¿No es cierto? Oye puedo verlo en tus ojos. Estas asustado, peor te empeñas en seguir.-interrumpió.- Esto no es agradable. Si, podemos hacerlo, aquí y ahora. Puedo despojarte de tu ropa y robarte la virginidad aquí mismo. Pero no se sentirá agradable, para ninguno de los dos.-explicó.

Bajo su cabeza totalmente invulnerable, ese chico había sido capaz de saber lo que estaba sintiendo. Es cierto, no quería hacerlo. No aun. Pero. Levanto la cabeza y noto que el chico lo miraba con ojos compasivos y una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?-cuestionó.

Se tumbaron en la cama boca arriba, uno al lado del otro, mirando el techo y plasmando en él historias. El peli-rojo inicio, contándole sobre su vida, sus sueños, contó todo aquello a un desconocido. Y así Atsuya se animo a contar su historia. Así estaban, dos desconocidos contando historias en sobre un techo blanco lleno de telarañas. Atsuya no notó cuando sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo así en un profundo sueño.


End file.
